Rosa Hale
by Randomness is great
Summary: Rosa Hale is Derek's little sister who is going to be a sophomore, she was saved from the fire but she doesn't know by who but all suspicions point to their uncle, Peter Hale, who also survived the fire but is now comatose and slowly healing. Rest of the summary is inside I won't promise that its good because I don't know if it is so you tell me. Read and Reaview please. :)
1. Chapter 1

** Alright this is my new story, it is about teen wolf and I am going to say it will sort of follow the show but what the people say will be a little bit different because I don't feel like going and watching the shows and copy down what they are saying. So I'm sorry if you don't like that but don't worry some lines will be the same. **

_**Summary: **_**Rosa Hale is Derek's little sister who is going to be a sophomore, she was saved from the fire but she doesn't know by who but all suspicions point to their uncle, Peter Hale, who also survived the fire but is now comatose and slowly healing. Read about how she encounters the new alpha that killed her sister and her new friendship with Scott and Stiles. Read about how Derek and she interact with each other. Who will she fall in love with? This is the story about Rosa Hale and her life on how she survives the supernatural but one thing she has the wolf gene the only problem she hasn't turned yet but she does have some hints of the wolf gene. Is something wrong or is it just natural?**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**And all chapters will start with Rosa's point of view.**

I was jogging through the woods going on a run like I do every day before training with Derek, my brother, who is the one that insists that I train with him. I don't know why since I haven't even turned yet. Turned into what exactly you ask, well let me tell you. My families are mostly werewolves, some are human but the other was werewolves before they all died in a fire that my brother's ex-girlfriend set. The only survivors of the fire are my uncle and I, Derek and Laura weren't at the house so of course they survived to. I had gotten out of the house with no more than a traumatic experience but my Uncle on the other hand wasn't so lucky, he is now at the care center trying to heal but he is technically in a coma.

Anyway, as I jogged up to the remainders of the Hale house I could hear techno music thumping through the house loudly. I pulled out my earphones and could hear the music clearly but I didn't know what song it was, so it must be Derek's iPod. I shrugged it off and walked inside to see my brother doing pull ups shirtless. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to where he is.

"What do you want me to start with?" I asked him in my regular voice knowing he could hear me.

"Start with push-ups then move on to curl ups," Derek told me loudly since I couldn't hear as well as him.

I nodded and got down in the push-up position and started to do 100 push-ups like I do every day we train. Then after that I did curl ups 100 also, once I finished I stood up and looked at Derek to see him watching me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing it just makes me laugh at how easily you can do push-ups and curl ups when a lot of boys your age can't, and it makes me sad at the same because it shouldn't be like that," Derek explained to me.

"Then stop making me train and workout," I told him smirking already knowing the answer.

'You know I can't do that because when turn you're going be glad I made you train and work out." Derek told me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you tell me that every time we have this conversation but what happens if I don't turn," I told him sighing as I started for the stairs.

"You will. Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To shower, because girls my age don't like to smell for the first day of school," I told him pouting slightly.

"Nope sorry not going to work go take a shower and I'll drive you to school," Derek smirked as I groaned.

After I showered I put on black ripped skinny jeans and a white long sleeved V-neck shirt with my leather jacket to complete the look. I put on a streak of black eyeliner and a coat of black mascara and I finished with some lip gloss. I straightened my hair and was finished just in time.

"Let's go Rosa or you're going to be late," Derek yelled from down stairs.

'Coming," I mumbled.

I walked down stairs and Derek was standing there in his usual white t-shirt, black jeans, and leather jacket. His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed.

"What now?" I asked him crossing my arms and stopping in front of him.

"A kid your age, Scott McCall, was bit by the alpha," Derek said.

I just raised an eyebrow; Laura bit someone, why would she do that? I shrugged at Derek and walked outside to his car. Man, I wish I had his car but no I'm too young to have a car. I sighed and sat in the leather seats and waited for Derek to start the car and take me to the hell hole called school. Once Derek started the car he took off and we stayed silent the whole ride there and I looked out the window watching the trees and scenery blur by.

Once we got to the school I hopped out of his Camaro and headed for the double doors to go to my locker and get the stuff I needed for English and sighed school here I come. As I walked to the double doors I saw Scott riding his bike in and putting it in the rack when Jackson drove into the parking lot and parked right next to Scott. I watched as Jackson hit Scott with his car door, and tell Scott to watch then his little buddies called him over. I saw Scott walk over to, I think his name was stiles, he was cute anyway I decided to listen in.

"Okay let's see this thing," Stiles said looking at Scott expectantly.

Scott lifted his shirt up to reveal a bandage that covered the bite from the alpha and it had a little blood on it to. I laughed quietly when Stiles tried to touch the bandaged covered bite and Scott flinched away from him saying "WOW".

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott said to Stiles and Stiles got a look of disbelief.

"A wolf bit you, no not a chance," Stiles disagreed while they headed towards the school. I walked behind them but not too closely.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott told Stiles.

"No, no you didn't," Stile laughed humorlessly.

"What do you mean no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked him.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, not for like 60 years," Stiles walked in front of Scott and turned stopping Scott in his tracks. I continued walking past them and saw Stiles smile slightly at me before turning back to Scott.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes really, there are no wolves in California," Stiles shrugged.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you probably won't believe me when I tell you I found the body," Scott told Stiles.

Stile let out a small laugh of shock," Wait are you kidding me?"

"No I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for a month," Scott grumbled.

I stopped listening then Derek said nothing about a body, he would have known since he went looking for Laura last night. I wonder why he didn't tell me, I shrugged it off as I got my English book from my locker and head to well, English. In the classroom there was an open spot behind Scott and behind Stiles. I chose the behind Stiles.

Stiles and I have known each other for a couple years now since the 6th grade and well I developed a crush on him but he was and is too hooked up on Lydia so I said nothing. That's why he gave me the smile when I walked by him when he was talking to Scott. Anyway I listened as the teacher droned on and on about the body in the woods and how they had a suspect in custody then he changed it to the syllabus that outlined the semester when suddenly a phone started ringing and I could tell Scott heard it to. I watched amused as he looked around class trying to find where it came from but couldn't.

When the phone was answered from outside by a girl I didn't know and talking to her mom about how she forgot a pen. I watched as the principle talked about her stay here and then introduced her to the class and she took the seat behind Scott and he turned holding a pen out to her. I smacked my palm against my forehead and sighed, he's an idiot. The rest of class passed by relatively slow and finally the bell rang and to find out, my locker was next to Allison's.

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent," she said.

My eyes widened slightly but I composed myself quickly to introduce myself.

"HI, I'm Rosa Hale, it's nice to meet you," I smiled at her as I got everything I need from my locker when Lydia the popular girl showed up.

"Where did you get that jacket, its killer," I rolled my eyes at her choice of words and shut my locker.

Lydia turned to me and…smiled? I raised an eyebrow which I learned to do from my brother.

"Hey Rosa haven't seen you in a while I love your sense of fashion want to come with me and Allison to Lacrosse practice?" she asked me.

"Sure," I shrugged as I walked with her, Allison, and Jackson who I didn't notice before.

We headed towards the bleachers and I listened for Scott.

"But if you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench," Stiles complained.

"I have to I can't live my whole life on the sidelines, this season I make first line," Scott headed towards the field leaving Stiles to sit on the bench.

I watched practice as Coach made Scott the goalie on purpose so the other guys could get pumped up and excited for this season. I could tell he was listening to a conversation by the way his head was tilted and then the whistle blew. Scott clutched his head in pain and I sighed I knew how that felt. Then a ball hit him in the face and he fell groaning a little in pain. He got back up and I watched in a little bit of anger his wolf abilities were starting to show already since he caught every ball in his net. Well, this is fun and I laughed at Jackson's face when Scott caught his ball and especially when he saw Lydia cheering for Scott instead of him.

Well to say the least this has been a very interesting day for me, did you notice the sarcasm the only interesting thing was Scott actually kicking ass during Lacrosse. Why was that shocking you ask, because before he got bit he sucked at Lacrosse and trust me when I say sucked I mean he SUCKED. So anyway, when Lacrosse practice ended I went back to the house to find Derek sitting on the couch that actually survived the fire, doing nothing just staring into space.

"Yeah, like you're not scary or anything," I stated looking at him.

Derek looked up and saw me standing there with my back pack on the ground and me just looking at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I must have really been deep in thought because I didn't hear you come in. And what do you mean?" Derek stated or asked.

"You were staring into space when you could be, oh I don't know, acting like a normal person," I shrugged.

Derek opened his mouth to respond then stopped his head shooting towards the door and he groaned quietly. He stood and walked over to his jacket shrugging it on and walking towards my bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as he dug through my bag.

I watched as he pulled out…Scott's inhaler.

"Really, you hid his inhaler in my bag," I through my arms up.

Derek just smirked and walked out to I guess give Scott his inhaler. I really didn't care because I was done with Derek, he was too confusing. So I just grabbed my bag and walked upstairs to my room and did my homework. I didn't hear Derek come in because of well the music blasting through my head phones. Derek being the rude person he is walked up ripped the ear plugs from my ears and looked at me waiting.

"What do you want grumpy?" I asked pouting trying to take back my earphones.

Derek dodged my hand," are you going to Jackson's party Friday?"

"I wasn't going to but I could, since I was invited shockingly," I told him.

"Good you need to go and keep an eye out for Scott since he won't listen to me," Derek then handed me my head phones back and walked out my room not giving me time to respond.

"SOURWOLF!" I yelled.

All I heard was a growl in response.

Well, it's Friday, and I'm at the party watching Scott get his grind on with Allison waiting for him to turn. So as you can guess this isn't my type of scene at all, I just stood there stiffly. My only question is why I had to come if Derek was going to come anyway, I mean I'm not a wolf so it's not like I could have done anything.

But I wasn't going to judge; Stiles was here so all I did was listen to him. He really didn't do anything but talk with friends and have a few drinks. But it was better than watching 2 teenagers getting it on in the middle of a party where everyone can see. I stood there for another 30 minutes waiting for something to happen and I got my wish, I saw Scott flinching in pain holding his head and walking away from Allison.

I followed after him but all I saw was Allison climbing into my brothers' car and him driving away without me. I nodded my own brother ditched me that's nice. So what I did, I sat on the porch steps to wait for him or either come back or get a ride. So I waited for a good 3 hours and the party was over since it was 3 in the morning and I was never picked up. To say I was pissed was an understatement.

I was scared first of all because it was night and I was walking down the road alone at NIGHT and I wasn't a werewolf and second I think I was starting to turn. My head was pounding and pain kept shooting from my spine and up to my head and mouth and hands. I somehow kept control but the pain was still there, I tried to think of something that would help me but nothing worked.

I never made it to the house I just collapsed on the round on the side of the street and it went black. The last thing I remembered was the Alpha standing above my broken and in pain figure.

**How was it? Was it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think I am already working on the next chapter by the way some may be long and some may be short I don't know it depends on how I feel. Thanks and please review I will post the next chapter if I get at least 1 review if not 2 at the most but it will go higher through the following chapters. THANKS! REVIEW! WOOHOO!**


	2. 6 days?

**Now I hope you are ready to see what happened to Rose and what the Alpha did because in this chapter you are going to find out. Here we go and please read the authors note at the end.**

_Previously on Rosa Hale:_

_I nodded my own brother ditched me that's nice.__ It was __3 in the morning and I was never picked up. I was scared first of all because it was night and I was walking down the road alone at NIGHT and I wasn't a werewolf and second I think I was starting to turn.__I never made it to the house I just collapsed on the ground on the side of the street and it went black. The last thing I remembered was the Alpha standing above my broken and in pain figure._

I could hear everything going on around me but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes, I frantically tried to open my eyes to get some sense that I wasn't dead when I remembered what happened. Oh god the Alpha, I was glad Laura was there to save me and help me I was just confused as to why she hadn't come home yet. Anyway, where did she take me? Did I turn or was I just imagining the whole thing? I had so many questions but one main one was… WHY DEREK LEFT ME TO WALK HOME ALONE?

I get he was trying to help the new wolf but you couldn't have come pick your sister up and dropped her at home first. I mean come on I'm his sister, he annoys me to no end and one day I am going to get my revenge. Anyway, back to what I was saying, why can't I open my eyes? Since it was no use since I had been trying for the past I have no clue. I decided to just listen.

Listening isn't working all I hear are birds chirping and other animals. That must mean I'm in the woods, but where? I tried to open my eyes again and this time I could but I shut them immediately because of the light. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked down to see my clothes ripped to shreds and I was covered in blood in the middle of the woods nowhere near home. I started to hyperventilate. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what did I do? Did I kill someone? Also how are my clothes ripped to shreds a human couldn't have done that so this blood must be mine.

I stood up slowly only to fall back down from being so weak. I tried again and successfully was able to stand on my own. I gently lifted my foot and took a step testing my strength and nodded, I was good to go. Now I had to get home and face the wrath of Derek, then yell at Derek for leaving me alone, and then break down crying. You like my list because so do I except for the fact that I felt like crying now.

But I can't so instead I started walking in I think the right direction of the road because from there I would know where to go. I froze that's another question how long was I out and missing? Oh great another thing to freak out about, now I am terrified. I continued walking for a couple of hours and I finally found the road only problem it was right next to the welcome to Beacon Hills sign. Great at this rate I'm not going make it home until midnight. That was all it took for me to break down and there I was sitting against a tree right next to the sign crying.

I stayed like that for hours not even bothering to get up and walk a little ways I just gave up. When I saw Stile's jeep driving this way, but again I didn't do anything because I gave up. But some hope came back when I saw Stiles stop his jeep then pull over towards me and climbed running towards me. I saw Scott was with him too.

"Rosa, are you okay? Where have you been? Derek is worried sick. You've been gone for 6 days. What happened?" Stiles rambled.

I looked up and they both gasped when they took in my blood smeared face.

"I can't remember anything, the last thing I remember is walking home from the part and blacking and seeing Laura standing above me." I whispered.

I saw them glance at each other when I said Laura and I knew something happened.

"What? Where's Laura?" I asked them feeling tears spring into my eyes.

Scott shook his head and sighed while Stiles sat next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders while he said something that made me break down crying for the second time that day.

"Laura was killed the night Scott was bit, the new Alpha killed her," Stiles whispered to me and held while I cried.

Finally after a few minutes of crying I pulled back from Stiles with tears still streaming down my face.

"Can you take me to Derek? Please, I just want to go home," I cried.

They both nodded and helped me and looked close to tears when the saw my clothes shredded and covered in blood. They set me in the back seat of the jeep and drove me home where I saw Derek standing on the porch looking pissed. But his looks changed immediately into concern when he saw the state I was in and include red eyes from all the crying. The final straw for him to actually break through his tough shield was for me to break down crying and running towards him and what shocked Scott and Stiles was that Derek took me in his arms and held me saying comforting words.

I listened, still crying, to Derek telling Scott and Stiles to come back tomorrow and then he carried me back inside.

"Rosa, I was going to tell you everything after the party, but then I got caught up with hunters and protecting Scott from them that by the time I got back to the party to pick you up you had already walked off. I followed your scent so I could pick you up and take you the rest of the way to house but then I got to the spot where your scent was mixed with the Alphas and I went crazy," Derek told me as he held me.

"We have been looking for you for 6 days and I know you don't remember anything, Scott and Stiles told me, but it's okay. You didn't kill anyone you just fought the Alpha all that blood is yours and you passed out probably because of how much blood you lost and because of the wounds," Derek told me.

I nodded against his chest and stood wiping my eyes then telling him I was going to shower.

"I'm going to go shower, I haven't in 6 days so I've got to stink," I whispered and headed up stairs.

I sat in the shower relishing the way it relaxed my muscles and how I felt so much better and clean. I spent the time shaving and cleaning to think through and sort my thoughts about everything that has happened.

I woke up with 6 days of memory gone, I found out my sister had died 2 weeks ago, I fought the Alpha and somehow survived, and I still have no clue if I turned. The only good thing was I was in Stiles' arms and he comforted me. I know I'm crazy, I keep thinking about Stiles and I have no clue why. I've had a crush on him for 2 years now but he is still hooked up on Lydia and doesn't even notice me that much.

I climbed out of the shower and dressed, but instead of walking back downstairs where Derek was waiting I walked to my room and sat on the bed. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them laying my head down on my arms and tears started to stream down my face. That was all I did for the rest of the night until I finally fell asleep but the whole night I was haunted with nightmares. Plus little did I know Scott and Stiles were down stairs talking with Derek.

_Stiles POV:_

Scott and I waited outside for a while until Derek came out and got us, he knew we weren't going to leave so easily. So when he told us to come back tomorrow we went outside and sat on the porch steps waiting.

"I thought I told you to leave," Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like we were going to listen especially now that Rosa is back and well not okay," Scott rolled his eyes.

Derek sighed and motioned us inside the house and to the living room. I listen for about 2 minutes of Scott and Derek before my thoughts wondered off to Rosa. Yeah, she was hot but I don't think anything can happen because well she is Derek's sister. I've always had a crush on her not Lydia, I used Lydia as a cover up so Rosa would never find out well actually so Derek would never find out. As you can tell I am terrified of Derek and I most likely always will be, he hates me.

So as you can tell I like Rosa but will never act on it because of Derek who scares me. I wish he didn't I just want to kiss her once but I will never be able to, I wonder if she likes me.

**please 2 or 3 reviews and I will update with a long chapter I promise and a summary of the story I am doing after this one.**


	3. Black Out!

**Okay, I want to clear up something because I noticed I said one thing then did the exact opposite. Rosa will turn but she hasn't yet you will find out what happened to her those six days, also Rosa can hear better than humans but not as good as werewolves. That is why she could hear Scott and Stiles talking at school but not Derek at the house. Sorry, I had to clear that up.**

**Now this chapter is full of explanations and lots of other stuff. This chapter will have the explaining and the next chapter will be magic bullet and I'm sorry if it doesn't go with the show just go along with it will you please.**

**On with the story.**

_(Rosa POV)_

One thing is for sure, I came to realize something happened with the new Alpha and me but I didn't know what and also I either turned those 6 days ago or something else happened.

_I was running through the woods in terror the alpha was chasing me, why Laura was chasing me I didn't know but I was going to find out. I continued running even further into the woods when suddenly I came to the edge of the woods and darted left with Laura still following me. I couldn't take it anymore and I stopped running so suddenly the Laura darted past me about 100 yards ahead and then turned around to look at me._

"_Why are you chasing me?" I asked her._

_She didn't say anything just walked a few steps closer to me._

"_Why are you chasing me?" I asked again more forcefully._

_Another few steps she took._

"_Why the hell are you chasing me?" I asked once more and that's when she pounced on me._

_I screamed in terror trying to crawl away but she wasn't having that and I had a sudden realization that this couldn't be Laura; she would never do this to me. The Alpha's claws tore at my clothes and ripped them to shreds then started to claw my skin and I could feel the claws pierce my skin and the blood flowing free. I continued to cry out, I had no clue how long this had been going on but soon I just passed out._

I woke up screaming and putting my hands at my stomach and chest to make sure I was okay. I had finally stopped screaming when my door burst open and Derek ran inside heading straight to my shaking form. Derek held me while I cried and I cried for at least 10 minutes straight until I finally noticed Scott and Stiles standing at the door. I took a few shaky breaths and I finally calmed down a little and wasn't shaking as much.

"What happened?" Derek asked me softly.

"I-I remember some of what happened, but not a lot,' I murmured.

"It's okay, you don't have to speak about it until you're ready," Stiles said.

I shook my head and curled into a ball on Derek's lap and just sat there staring at the floor shaking at the nightmare that haunted me. Derek didn't do much other than rubbing my back gently and rocking me like he used to do when I was little and had nightmares or when I would walk into his room scared in the middle of the night. Yeah, no one would believe me if I said that back then Derek was a caring and kind guy, he still is, but back then he showed it. Trust me when I say I miss that Derek but I still love this Derek.

"The Alpha was chasing me through the woods for some reason and soon caught up to me. At that time I still thought it was Laura so I asked her why she was chasing me and she didn't respond, she just pounced on my and clawed at me ripping my clothes to shreds and cutting my skin." I started to cry silently again and I then noticed Scott and Stiles sitting next to me on the bed.

"I tried to fight back and I realized it wasn't Laura but the Alpha was too strong so finally I just passed out and that's when I woke up." I finished taking in a shuddering breath.

I closed my eyes and leaned against Derek sighing as he held me close whispering in my ear that everything was going to be okay. I listened to the comforting words and fell back to sleep not knowing that everything was not going to be okay.

The next morning I woke up having no nightmares thankfully but I was also alone, there was no one else in the house. I figured Derek must have gone out with Scott and Stiles to try and find the Alpha, so I walked to my closet and pulled out blue skinny jeans and a graphic tee saying 'if zombie are chasing us I'm tripping you', then put my hair in a ponytail not bothering with make-up and walked down stairs.

I sighed and started to think and try to remember the few nights before as I ate my cereal. My memories from the few nights ago are blurry but some are easier to decipher than others, but the ones to decipher were the not so violent ones so it helped a little.

_I awoke to the gentle pitter patter of rain on my face and around me I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to see. I looked around to see myself in the preserve in the middle of the forest that leads to nowhere. I looked at the sun to get some kind of sense of what time it was and it looked to be about noon. I stood up in confusion when my muscles were suddenly sore, they weren't sore last night, so why are they sore now. I heard a branch break behind me and gulped turning slowly around to find…._

That is where that memory ends but then it leads to another memory that I can decipher, and I didn't tell Derek, Stiles, and Scott this because none of the memories I remember are helpful. Well, maybe this memory is but it doesn't mean I'm going to tell them.

_I was walking through the forest again and it was night time and I could hear owls hooting in the air, the trees swaying in the wind, I could smell the sweet smell of nature all around me it was relaxing until the sound of a shot-gun going off broke my train of thought. I looked around and followed the sound but I couldn't see anything and then the sound of the gun went off again and that is when I felt incredible pain in my abdomen. I looked down to see my shirt soaked in blood and I finally realized I had been shot by whoever it was. I looked up just in time to see Chris Argent standing above me in shock._

I don't know how I survived the gunshot wound or I at least didn't have stitches but somehow I did and I wasn't going to spend today trying to figure it out. I glanced at the clock to see it was 9:00 in the morning we would second period right now, I could still go. I walked back upstairs to throw on some make-up real quick and grab my bag and shoes then head out.

By the time I showed up to school it was 9:15, and only 15 minutes left of class so I headed to the office to get a late pass, then headed to class. I walked in which stopped the teacher's lecture, I walked up to his desk and handed him my pass then took my seat and he continued on.

Classes continued on like that until lunch came and that was when Scott and Stiles practically attacked me with questions. Allison scolded them and then smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay, I was getting worried when you didn't show up for the past couple of days." Allison stated worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry I was gone sick with the flu," I lied quickly.

"Oh, that sucks," Allison sighed, I nodded in agreement.

Scott looked at me," You okay now?"

"Yeah, still a little woozy but better than before," I answered.

Scott nodded but Stiles still looked worried.

"Guys seriously I'm okay, I'm fine." I laughed.

Stiles reluctantly nodded and continued eating his lunch and the rest of the school day continued on.

After school I walked out the double doors to hear a bunch of cars honking and looked up to see my brother in front of Stiles jeep on the ground. I ran towards them worried for my brother the only family I have left. I knelt down next to him and started firing questions from left or right.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly.

"I was shot," Derek stated plain and simple.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked him and at that moment Scott and Stiles showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked immediately.

"I need your help, I was shot," Derek croaked.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned.

"It's-It's a different type of bullet," Derek sweaty and out of breath was getting tired of the questions I could tell.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly.

I couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

"No, you idiot," Derek growled his eyes flashing a vibrant blue.

"Stop doing that," Scott exclaimed looking around erratically.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't," Derek stated.

"Help me get him in the car," Scott said.

Stiles and Scott picked Derek up the best they could and got him in the passenger seat while Stiles scrambled to get behind the wheel to get out of there.

I was frightened to think that I could lose my big brother he was the only family I had. Well, technically I had my Uncle Peter but he was comatose so he was in no way able to take care of me.

I came back to earth to hear Stiles say, "I hate you so much for this."

"I'm going head home," I whispered making them turn to me.

"I can't stay with you guys and watch my big brother die, I just can't do it," I stated tears finally streaming down my face as I ran away back towards home.

I had gone home and took a nap for about two hours and I finally got off my ass and walked down stairs to the kitchen or what was left of the kitchen. I opened the fridge that somehow survived the fire when I blacked out.

* * *

**Well, there you go and sorry for not updating I hae been very busy with school but I now plan to update on the weekends and I will make sure if it's not every weekend it will be every other weekend. Also if you can pm me and guess what happened or come close to what happened and only the first person you can come up with your own character and pm me that character and become Rosa's best friend. It can be male or female. **

**6 reviews for next update**

**Which comes in the every other weekend :)**


End file.
